


假面

by TwelveOwls



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelveOwls/pseuds/TwelveOwls
Summary: 黑道设定





	假面

**Author's Note:**

> 黑道设定

十二月冷风如刀，从四面八方奔来，抽打着街边光秃的枝丫。顺着树干向上，梧桐黄叶里托着枚白骨似的月亮，孤零零悬在天际，发出冷白的光。  
　　  
　　那弯残月以尖锐的角度挂着，无依无靠，从高处晲视的城市，沉默地沐浴在清辉里。平日藏污纳垢的小巷寂静无人，偶尔有几声狗吠也显得遥远而模糊，唯有两条街上依旧灯火辉煌。头上那家剧院挂着几个闪闪发亮的霓虹灯大字，里面欢声笑语，暖风如春。看来即使在这寒夜，人群也总能找到消遣娱乐的去处。  
　　  
　　当时针转过一格，约莫是电影散场了，三三两两的人从剧院里出来，裹紧领子钻进车里，谁也不会往四面的冷清瞧上一眼。  
　　  
　　木子洋落在人群后边，不紧不慢迈着步子，他今天穿着件黑色大衣，笔挺的布料从宽肩上直垂到小腿，衬得身形挺拔，在人堆里愈显得出众。零星几个人瞥去，只瞧得见发丝遮挡下的半张脸，待再扭头去看时，那身影已转了个方向，融进漆黑的夜色中。  
　　  
　　他转到剧院另一侧，短短几步，肩头掠过的五彩灯影如水一样流过，从金碧辉煌中出来，一脚踏进夜半的寒寂里。隔着新修的马路，斜对着的小巷黑得望不见底，与剧院的宽敞大门遥遥相对，像个蛰伏的动物。巷口停着辆不起眼的黑车，躲过大半的路灯的光，似要融进旁边建筑的阴影中。  
　　  
　　木子洋停下脚步，目光掠过四周，落在对面的巷口时，眯起眼，却是站在马路边上，慢悠悠掏出根烟，没抽一半，他就把那根烟扔在地上，拿鞋底碾灭，然后抬脚向对面走去，直到那辆车旁，弯腰敲了敲窗子。  
　　  
　　车窗缓缓摇下，露出一张斯文的脸，抬头时银边镜架上细细的链子晃了一晃，闪过月光似的寡淡的白。  
　　  
　　“你果然在这。”  
　　  
　　岳明辉从木子洋从剧院门口出来时便注意到他，看他踏着步子，穿过空无一人的大街。两人大半个月没见，此刻仰着头看人，也不自禁带了几分笑意，“你怎么来了？”  
　　  
　　“来看电影，碰见小峰就知道你在，”他边说边绕过车前转到另一侧开门坐进去，“今天真冷。”  
　　  
　　然而车里也暖和不了多少，仅仅挡了点风，冷气却无孔不入地渗进来。两人坐在冰凉的黑色钢铁里，对着面前那条大马路，几片枯黄的叶子在路面上拖沓地游荡。  
　　  
　　“既然怕冷，怎么大半夜还跑出来。”  
　　  
　　“你不知道吗，今晚上第一场，我这是关心艺术，”木子洋语气里带着熟悉的嘲讽，“倒是你，收拾两个人罢了，里面还有人守着，在这里冻着干嘛？”  
　　  
　　岳明辉摇头，目光垂下来，戴着皮手套的右手搭在方向盘上轻轻敲击，“那你呢，最近忙吗？”  
　　  
　　“还行。但我看城西那帮人像是和我们对上了，你小心点。”  
　　  
　　岳明辉没应声，纵使有许多话值得讲，在这晚上也像被寒气冻住了似的，到了嘴边便结成了草叶上固体的冰霜，还未出口便消散在第一缕朝阳里。他想到今夜天刚黑时便停在这儿，数着面前的叶子，只是没想到木子洋会来。  
　　  
　　等了半晌没等到回答，木子洋不耐烦地问他，“听见没？”  
　　  
　　“行啦，你注意着点儿，别像去年冬天似的又感冒了。”岳明辉想到那时他整天板着面孔吸鼻子，整张脸恹恹地黑着，只是鼻头上带着一坨红，忍不住无声地勾起嘴角。  
　　  
　　两人虽然在一起做事，然而各自手上领的事也不相同，隔三差五见上一见，聊天时也少跟正事儿沾边。  
　　  
　　木子洋平平淡淡答了声“恩”，又开口时，语气里便多了丝起伏，“我听说你明儿要出去办事。”  
　　  
　　岳明辉扭过头看他，侧脸在路灯远远的光里晦暗不明，只照出小半个下巴的轮廓，“你怎么知道？”  
　　  
　　“听小峰说的。”  
　　  
　　岳明辉当然不信，这件事下来的悄无声息，他连小峰也没告诉，但木子洋向来消息灵通，于是他也没有再问下去，车厢里又出现了与往日不同的沉默。  
　　  
　　木子洋的目光顺着他格纹大衣的领子落到手上，突然开口，“我手冷，借我暖和暖和。”  
　　  
　　没等岳明辉取下手套，他就侧身靠过去，越过座位，右手顺着对方小臂一路向前摸索，探进皮质手套的缝隙里。指尖触上冰冷的手背时，冻僵的手碰到另一块皮肤，一时分不出哪边更凉。  
　　  
　　手的主人懒洋洋地靠在椅背上，任他动作。  
　　  
　　手背上感受到来自手套内里的绒毛触感，而手心下是一块柔滑的，惨白的钢铁，在昏暗中像一件了无生气又脆弱的艺术品。他的五指顺着对方的指缝钻进去，把那只手从细密绒毛里拉出来，在掌中严丝合缝地握住了。  
　　  
　　木子洋皱起眉，明面上看着是抱怨，只不能往深处想，怕刚尝到辣味就自作主张地抿出千百倍的甜意；他做这副表情时，不知有多少男男女女愿意捧着颗心放在泥地上给他踩一踩。“你怎么这么冷……”一句话说到最后越来越轻，气氛陡然暧昧起来，他一边抱怨着，手却攥得更紧，肌肤相贴，十指交缠的时候，像把手插进了洁白的雪堆里，寸草不生的荒地上，一片白鸽在月色下簌簌飞来。  
　　  
　　然而两块冰捂在一处，双双散着寒气，怎么热的起来？反倒相触的皮肤在力道下生疼。握了一会儿，木子洋才觉出这行为的傻意，于是拽着那手往自己脸上贴，朝手心里呼出几口热雾。那手腕处却生出一股香气，直往鼻子里钻，从密密的寒里劈开一条小道，似茫茫大雪下埋着翠绿幽暗的松枝。  
　　  
　　此时凑得极近才闻到，袖口一小片洁白皮肉落在眼里，令人蓦的心旌摇曳。  
　　  
　　当木子洋伸出舌头去舔那手心，岳明辉向外挣了一下，却没挣脱，于是温热的舌尖蛇一样顺着纹路游走，带来点触电似的痒，打破了长时间寒冷中麻木的触觉，像是于冰层里裂开条小缝，漏出深藏着的河水妩媚的绿意来。  
　　  
　　木子洋攥着那只手，手心里湿漉漉的，不知是唾液还是汗水，总之有了一点热度，他的心里升腾出一股难以遏制的情感，瞬间烧热了胸腔，恶狠狠地扑到脑海里，想要把这人从手指开始吞吃入腹，连着一颗跳动心脏都嚼碎。  
　　  
　　这时另一只手忽的摸上了他的下巴，皮革摩擦皮肤，便把先前的香气给搅散了，他抬眼时，正对上镜片后岳明辉的目光，下巴上的手使了点力，他便顺势凑过去，吻住了对方的嘴唇。  
　　  
　　两处柔软的粉色相碰，在那干燥的唇瓣之后，里边口腔的微温是比麻木的四肢更真实的存在，舌苔粗糙，舌底却像蒸蛋一般软滑湿润。寒冷犹如化为实质，漠然地排列在空间里，每一次呼吸都无处可逃，所幸内里还是暖的。他在对方口里缓慢而细致地探索。冬夜里的一个吻叫人确定了自己，原来那些舌头上的神经依旧敏感，每一次相触时，血液仿佛从那里奔流至四肢百骸，而心脏依旧在胸腔里微微加速地跳动，流淌过细小而愉悦的兴奋。  
　　  
　　外面不知何时飘起了雪，无数白粒从紫灰的天际晃下来，木子洋的手沿着对方的下颌线一路摸过去，顺着颈椎往下滑入衬衣领子里，闭着眼的人打了个哆嗦，一睁眼，正对上咫尺之外的眼睛，狭长双目里沾染了欲色，犹如舔了血的刀。  
　　  
　　岳明辉把后颈里的手拽出来，却是松松牵在手中，“不行，我明儿有事。”  
　　  
　　“是不是跟那批货有关？”  
　　  
　　木子洋等不到应答，便不依不饶地压过去，空着的另一只手解开他外套扣子，把衬衣从皮带里扯出来。  
　　  
　　“你别——”话音刚落就被猛然入侵的唇舌搅散，这次的吻仿佛带了怒气，唇瓣被咬住，留下一个又一个苍白的齿痕，然后用濡湿的舌头反复碾过。手也从衬衣下摆摸上去，使力揉捏劲瘦的腰背，掌心下的皮肤因为寒冷而战栗着，所到之处泛起一片鸡皮疙瘩，又被力度带来的红痕驱散。  
　　  
　　在逼仄又昏暗的车厢内，喘息声越来越响，岳明辉在木子洋的嘴唇落在颈窝时，掐着对方的脖子把人推开，木子洋却伸手直接抓住了他，隔着一层西装裤揉捏起来。  
　　  
　　“洋洋，”岳明辉哑着嗓子唤了他一句，却是自己解开了皮带扣子，压着木子洋的手，再去吻他时，便有了些不管不顾的阵势，两双舌头不知疲倦地翻搅摩擦，直到舌根发酸，唾液要盛不住了，岳明辉才在木子洋手下射出来，他放开他的手，木子洋拿出口袋里的手帕，捏着那根软下来的东西擦了擦，便将拉链拉好。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　黑色轿车往地上印出两道新鲜的辙线，停在酒店门口，两位西装革履的男人并肩走进去，不像成天拿着枪的，倒像是两位少爷。  
　　  
　　前台的服务生好奇地多看了两眼，就被黑衣男子冰冷的目光给逼了回去，连忙垂下眼，麻溜儿的递了钥匙。  
　　  
　　进了房，岳明辉挂上门链，未来得及转身便被压上门板，后颈的皮肉被叼住在齿间厮磨，滚热的吐息打在后颈皮肤上，即使并未从室外的冷意中复苏，却也带来身体深处的一阵悸动，使他整个上身后仰靠在那人肩上。木子洋又偏头寻了他的唇，两人便熟悉地交缠在一起，情色地含吻着，手下却又拉开了那刚拉上不久的拉链，摸到方才荒唐过的湿润痕迹，他在上面揉了两把，听见耳边的呼吸又粗重起来。当他伸进内裤，捏上刚发泄不久的顶端，岳明辉忍不住往后躲了一下，却被木子洋的膝盖强硬地插了进来，大腿抵着他腿间，手也顺势后移，绕过又兴奋起来的阴茎，隔着贴身的西装裤，缓重地按压着会阴那块敏感的皮肤。  
　　  
　　岳明辉被他按得整个人都蜷缩起来，愈发往后倒去，身后的肩膀却像另一堵墙壁，他在面前和背后的夹击之间，无处可逃，只有那燃烧着的，可怕的情欲是唯一的出口。他像一个饥饿的人那样吮吸着对方的唇瓣，秘密埋葬在热吻之下，同另一人亲密接触时，谨小慎微也化在共同的汗水心跳里，成为镜面上一片稍纵即逝的水雾。  
　　  
　　当他抛却任务，抛却大雪，身份，抛却脑子里东窜西跳的神经——舌头舔过牙齿，带来一阵微弱的酥麻，岳明辉轻轻哼了一下，不甘示弱地反击回去——他还是爱这个世界，珍惜地，浪荡地爱着，他们可以在这个温暖舒适的房间里厮混整整一个晚上，管他外面是不是下雪呢？  
　　  
　　在雪的莹白光华下，迅速凝固的伤口，而地上流出去的血不多时就会和半融的雪水混合在一起，形成淡红色的冰凌。  
　　  
　　岳明辉脑中不知为何闪过这样的画面。

木子洋却又在他身下重重地碾了一下，迫使他回过神来，岳明辉突然发力，便从被制约的状态中挣脱出来，转身和木子洋调了个位置，这回是木子洋被压在门板，岳明辉把对方大衣上的腰带扯开，一只手将人抵在墙上，另一只手从胸口往下一颗颗解开扣子，露出里面黑色的修身西装，他的手心抵着他胸口，一副吊儿郎当的神情，跟调戏良家妇女似的，却勾人得不行，“先生，你怎么穿什么都这么帅呢？”  
　　  
　　借着那几厘米的身高差，岳明辉痞痞的神色便在灯光下一丝不落地印在木子洋眼里，他低头抵住对方的额头，鼻尖蹭上鼻子，坦荡荡地撞进明亮的眼睛中，“那你真坏，又占我便宜。”  
　　  
　　边说着他就将人抱在怀里，边亲着他侧脸边往床上走，一路上互相脱了外套，那两件质量颇好的大衣就被主人们随意地抛弃在暗色的地毯上，乱糟糟瘫在一处。  
　　  
　　 

　　又是一场荒唐。  
　　  
　　从后面被进入时，岳明辉放任自己在其中摇晃沉溺，当然他也看不到木子洋沉默的神色。他们只做了一次，却显得格外悠长，当木子洋压覆下来时，岳明辉转身搂住他的肩膀。  
　　  
　　两个筋疲力尽，汗涔涔的躯体拥抱在一起。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　云销雨霁之时，最是懒散温情，两人在中途脱光了衣服，此时赤条条裹在一处，屋里的炭火烧的暖，也不觉得冷。  
　　  
　　“有时候我觉得你和我们不同，你看上去像是个好人。”  
　　  
　　岳明辉从鼻腔里逸出一声笑，听起来像是哼哼，“你说的奇怪，谁不想当个好人？”  
　　  
　　“我就不想啊，”木子洋翻了个身，在床上舒展了四肢，“没意思。”  
　　  
　　岳明辉闭着眼睛，躺着躺着，屋内的热气涌上来，全身都暖洋洋的，他在餍足的慵倦中昏昏欲睡，半梦半醒间，耳边却又轻飘飘落下一句话，像一声呓语。  
　　  
　　“你要是遇上难处，我可以救你。”  
　　  
　　“要你干嘛，不如留着下次我来……”岳明辉哑然失笑，扯过一旁的被子，把两人囫囵盖住，只露了点头毛，也不知道是谁先凑过去，总之两瓣嘴唇又黏在一处。  
　　  
　　话是这样说，可哪来的下一次呢？他在进入梦乡前想着，不知那位神秘的李先生如何发觉他的身份，这次叫带上几人去劫城西那帮人的货，想也是去做个引火线，摆明了要他有去无回。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　落雪的夜晚格外静谧无声，绵密的大片雪花不多时便在地上铺下厚厚的一层。  
　　  
　　他在跑，在雪地里。  
　　  
　　地上远看去是一片无瑕的白，跑近了才发现间或露出些突兀的障碍，一处看上去像是半截烧焦的树干，几步外又是块灰不溜秋的大石头，他在里面奔跑，悬着颗心，不知理由，不知去处。  
　　  
　　画面一转，他忽然就跑进警校里，头儿把枪放进他手中，拍拍肩膀，对他说“好点干”。那些勾肩搭背的兄弟们跑上来撞他的肩膀，给他递水，打闹成一团。  
　　  
　　他和他们一起朗声地笑，疲累后躺在训练场上看六月万里无云的晴日，身边的笑声倏然消失了，他忙扭头去看，只剩下他一人，孤零零躺在雪地里，全身的汗水冷下来，凉得刺骨。  
　　  
　　身上却不是警服，变成了纯然的黑，在雪地里格格不入，像只不详的鸦。  
　　  
　　哪里响起枪声，他蹦起身，又开始无止境的奔跑，冷空气搅着他的肺部，呼吸越来越艰难，脚步也愈发沉重，雪地慢慢厚起来，踩进去就淹没半个小腿。  
　　  
　　就到这吧，停下来，他疲惫地想着。  
　　  
　　就要一头栽下时，看见木子洋在不远处向他伸手，他用尽力气奔了两步，就要抓住他——  
　　  
　　大雪掩盖了一切，他一脚踏空，不受控制地飞快坠落下去。  
　　  
　　那声“老岳！”仿佛是在虚空中传来了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　这场觉睡的格外不安稳，岳明辉惊醒时，分不清身在何处。窗户那儿似乎透出些雪光，贴得极近的人被他惊扰了一下，嘟哝着翻了个身，一只手搭上他的手背，又睡熟了。  
　　  
　　他的心跳慢慢平缓下来。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　天终于白起来时，从床帐里下来个人，窸窸窣窣地摸黑穿起了衣服，临出门时看了眼床上，把掉下去的一半被子拢上来掖好了。  
　　  
　　待关门声响起时，沉睡的人睁开了眼睛。  
　　  
　　李振洋盯着房门，脸上神色难辨，过了半晌，他起床拨了个电话。  
　　  
　　虽然是清晨，但对面很快就接起来了。  
　　  
　　“先生？”  
　　  
　　“带着你的人跟着他。”李振洋赤裸地站在房中央，此刻一阵寒意从脚底袭上来，令他打了个寒颤，整颗心都浸在冰水里，裹缠着一束河底飘摇的腐烂水草，“别让他出事。”  
　　  
　　李振洋没有说“他”是谁，然而对面的人领会了他的意思，应了声好就去准备了。  
　　  
　　他匆忙穿了衣服，离开这个余温尚存的房间时没有回头。  
　　  
　　下一次，怕是要像仇人相见。


End file.
